Various types of mechanisms have been developed to utilize the naturally occurring swells of the ocean for producing power. A typical machine, having supporting floats and a swell actuated moving float, is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,941, entitled Pump Actuated By Ocean Swells. In this mechanism the rising and falling action of the movable float is used to drive a pump. Other types have used direct mechanical power, or have converted the energy in various ways. In most instances the power output is not constant and continuous, due to the particular mechanical drives and the fact that the spacing of the ocean swells can vary.